Control
by Star5674
Summary: Charlie starts to see Bass in a new light after he saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or the song.

I am mentally blocking out this second half of this season- this takes place sometime after "Everyone Says I Love You" when Bass came back for Charlie at the high school.

_I_ _never saw you coming from inside my little prison,_  
_Your autograph would really buy me time._  
_If you think you are the reason,_  
_Give me something to believe in._  
_It's always darkest right before the dawn._  
_It's always darkest right before the dawn._

* * *

He liked to pretend that he didn't notice the way she had begun to look at him. Quick glances had turned into lingering stares. Bass was quick to shake it off as an infatuation. Mainly because he had saved Charlie's life multiple times since they met up in New Vegas, back when she was actually trying to kill them. The irony of it all was ridiculous- but so much of his life was ironic now. After all, he'd waged a war with his best friend. The one man he thought he could always count on had tried to have him assassinated.

Nothing in this world resembled what he knew in the old world. In the old world, by now he would be an old man to a young woman like Charlie and she wouldn't give him a second glance nor would he even consider it. She was Miles Matheson's niece...but this wasn't the old world anymore.

She couldn't quite pinpoint the timeline, but at some point, Charlie had begun to view Sebastian Monroe as more of a person and less of the monster she had spent so many nights plotting to destroy. The maniacal dictator of the Monroe Republic had somehow revealed that below the surface, there lurked a deep soul...a soul who on more than one occasion, had put her safety before his own. Even worse, through this connection, the strong feelings of hate had begun to dissolve into an odd attraction to him. This both frightened and exhilarated her and she had no idea why. Of course, nothing could ever happen between the two of them for a multitude of reasons...but she found herself watching him when she thought no one was looking...and then there were the dreams.

These vivid dreams of his hands roaming her body, the heat of his skin, the tickle of his beard as he kissed her, the way he could make her tremble in his arms. All of these feelings were so real in her dreams that it would make her wake feeling shameful that somehow, someone would know what she had been thinking about...or who she had been dreaming about...and that would be mortifying.

Of course, as luck would have it, she had just woke from one of those dreams.

She sat up quickly to see her mother and Aaron leaning over her bedroll, concerned looks etched on their faces.

"Charlie, are you okay?" her mother asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah, what happened?" Charlie said, rubbing her eyes, confused by their expressions.

"You were whimpering in your sleep, like you were in pain," her mother replied. "...was it a dream about Danny?"

"Ummm, no," Charlie said, beginning to feel embarrassed for everyone hearing her, but thankful that they had misunderstood what she had really been dreaming about.

"She's okay, Rachel," Miles said, still lying across their camp in his bedroll. "People have nightmares, she'll live."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, I'm totally fine...just a dream."

At that moment, her eyes met Bass' as he sat on his bedroll, running his hands through his hair. He was giving her an odd look. A look that she couldn't quite decipher but the intensity of his gaze was enough to give her a chill.

* * *

Earlier that night, Bass had gotten up, thinking he heard a noise in the clearing outside of their camp. He had stepped across their campsite, holding his gun steady, waiting for another sign that they were not alone.

After a few moments, he had not heard anything and decided it may have been an animal, but whatever it was seemed to have gone further away from their camp.

The camp was silent, all were asleep. It even bordered on peaceful. Except, the closer he got back to camp, he could hear a faint whispering, paired with an even more faint whimpering moan.

Bass tried to adjust his eyes as the camp fire had burned out and he couldn't see exactly where the noise was coming from.

He walked the path back over and once he stood over Charlie, he realized that she was the origin of these noises. He had been concerned, thinking maybe she was sick. He knelt down and gently felt her forehead- no fever. She rolled slightly toward him and moaned again. This caused Bass to almost jump back and lose his balance in the process.

He was trying to quietly walk away from where she was lying when he heard her whisper again in a voice so faint he thought he must have misunderstood, "Bass.."

Bass turned to look over his shoulder trying to figure out exactly what was going on here. He thought for a second that perhaps she had heard him come over to her, but Charlie was clearly asleep. Plus, she had never called him 'Bass.' That was completely new.

His eyes widened at the next time she spoke, still asleep. "...Bass...I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the feedback on the first chapter! I always welcome it!

* * *

_I confess I've lost control,_  
_I let my guard down,_  
_I let the truth out._  
_Oh I confess I've lost control,_  
_I let my guard down,_  
_I let the truth out._

He tried not to think about it, he really did. Tried to completely erase it from his memory. The longing in her voice as she called his name, the moaning...

Bass rubbed his hands through hair and jumped up quickly from his seat at the campfire. He had to get out of here.

"Hey, where you headed?" Miles caught up to him.

"Thought I might just take a walk, clear my head," Bass said, continuing to walk, not looking at Miles.

Miles caught stride with him, "...everything ok?"

"Yeah, besides the fact we're in a hellhole with a bunch of sadist Patriots who are trying to kill us, I'm just great," Bass said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Miles rolled his eyes. They were no strangers to war or violence. They had seen casualties even before the blackout during their tours in the Middle East. Something else was under Bass Monroe's skin...he just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Charlie was sharpening her knife when Rachel sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie rolled her eyes but her face was turned away so Rachel didn't see her expression. "Mom, I promise, I'm fine."

"Okay...I just want to make sure you aren't starting to feel sick," Rachel replied. Sickness out here was terrifying. In a world where medicine was scarce, people could and would die from common illness. Charlie's clear discomfort in her sleep had Rachel on edge, thinking Charlie was not feeling well and trying to put up a tough façade. Rachel had no idea - and Charlie wanted to keep it that way.

To say that Charlie woke from these dreams - frustrated...would be an understatement. She was no innocent but it had been quite a while since she had been intimate with anyone and these vivid dreams were doing nothing to qualm those desires. If anything, they were stirring feelings up even more.

After dinner, Charlie was sitting by the fire, Bass came over and sat beside her. She felt her face flush and was thankful that the heat of the campfire could be her excuse.

"You doing ok?" Bass asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure - why wouldn't I be?" Charlie asked quickly.

Bass shrugged. "I don't know...you've just been 'off' lately...like there's something going on. I don't know."

Charlie returned the shrug, "No, everything is fine, really."

Bass nodded, starting to smirk. This wasn't lost on Charlie.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

Bass watched the campfire, his smirk turning into a full grin.

Charlie smacked his shoulder, "what the hell is wrong with you? Are you losing your mind or something? Grinning like that..."

Bass turned and looked into her eyes, still grinning, "Ya know...maybe I am, losing my mind that is."

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Monroe?"

"Oh, so now you're back to calling me 'Monroe," Bass said, his eyes returning to the campfire, still smiling.

"What are you talking about? -I've always called you-" then it hit her like a ton of bricks...he knew. Somehow, he knew about her dreams - or at least that she'd called him 'Bass.'

"What do you know?" Charlie couldn't help but ask.

Monroe shrugged, his arrogance out in full force. "What I do know is you are far from sick- you may have Staypuft and Florence Nightingale all flustered and thinking you are ill...but I know better."

Charlie felt her face flush even more, but remained silent.

"I heard you, last night," Bass finally admitted.

"I don't know what you think you heard but it sounds like you completely misunderstand something," Charlie said, not willing to back down or admit anything at this point.

Bass leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Charlotte, I know what I heard...it's hard to misunderstand someone moaning your name."

Charlie squenched her eyes shut tightly. His raspy whisper and hot breath on her ear were sending her nerve endings on an overload. She just shook her head and when she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that she was alone.

Bass had gotten up and headed over to the shed to talk with Miles about their plans.

Charlie shook her head, angry and frustrated...So, Bass knew...but the only question she had was why was he torturing her like this?


	3. Chapter 3

_I was trapped like a prisoner in my skin._  
_I was punished like an enemy for my sins._

* * *

So yeah, he was being a jerk. He knew as much - he had reverted to acting like a fifteen year old kid who would tease a girl he liked...that was the only he could maintain his sanity and not give in to the temptation to make whatever she was dreaming about happen in reality.

If he was being truthful, he had been longing for her for a long time. He had felt an intense attraction to her when he first met her, when Strausser had that gun in her face. Her bravery and loyalty were so appealing to him and he had immediately been drawn to her.

Even when she had been trying to kill him in New Vegas, there was still some level of attraction on his part- hell, maybe it bordered on masochism. Now, just the thought that she may reciprocate that physical attraction would send a surge of heat through his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so- alive.

He knew it was all just in his thoughts, that's where it had to stay. Nothing sexual could ever, under any circumstances, happen with Charlie Matheson. She was Miles' niece...so Bass knew he had to be content with the banter, that's all it could ever be.

Three nights later

The group had agreed to go back to Gene Porter's to gather some gear after an unfortunate run-in with some Patriot soldiers. Miles, Rachel, and Aaron were helping Gene while Bass had opted to go straight back to camp. Charlie had also decided to go straight back as well. "I thought you would probably want to see Gramps," Bass spoke up as they walked the trail back to camp.

"What I really need to do is clean up," Charlie said, her arms and hands spackled with Patriot blood. Deep down, it still really bothered her, what they had to do just to survive. It's definitely not the life she had envisioned for herself.

The two walked the rest of the way back to camp in silence and went their separate ways. Charlie grabbed some of the homemade soap she had gotten in Willoughby and headed down to the stream with a blanket and a change of clothes.

Bass went the other direction to grab another shirt from his pack and to wait for Charlie to finish up so he could have a turn at the stream.

After a while, he could see her walking back up the hill, her fingers combing through her wet hair and wearing a fresh change of clothes. Her tank top was snug around her upper body and her jeans did very little to hide her flat stomach and subtle swell of her hips. Bass turned away and pretended to focus on something on the ground.

"Stream is all yours," Charlie said with a smile. Bass half smiled and nodded. Grabbing his shirt and standing up, he started to walk toward the stream, figuring it would be the best alternative he had since a cold shower wasn't available.


	4. Chapter 4

Bass and Charlie found that they continued to be a great team in battle. They seemed to be in sync and really looked out for one another. The two had also taken to training together when preparing for battle. The two had fallen into a comfortable routine with one another and Bass had no longer been teasing her about her dream...even though she continued to have them almost nightly (she certainly wouldn't tell him that). For all he knew, it had been a one time deal.

Rachel, Miles, and Aaron had gone back to Gene's to work on more plans for luring the Patriots in a trap. After training and cleaning up, Bass had hunted and cooked dinner over the fire to share with Charlie. "So, to go along with dinner," Bass presented a bottle of whiskey.

The two ate in silence for several moments. After dinner, they focused more on the whiskey.

"Achkkk," Charlie scrunched up her face after taking a shot and Bass laughed.

"That is...not good," Charlie said.

"Ah well, it's a matter of preference," Bass said.

"Did you actually drink that before the blackout?" Charlie said.

"Yeah sure...although I was more of a beer guy, especially right after high school," Bass said.

Charlie got a faraway look for a moment. "...I think that's what I will most the most...having a normal life. Being able to go to college, have friends, have a life experience that doesn't revolve around war."

Bass' expression turned sullen. He had taken for granted that he had enjoyed 30 years of electronics, music, television, and a normal life prior to the blackout. Charlie hadn't been afforded that luxury.

"Well, ya know, some of it was overrated," Bass said, shrugging. "I was in school, but definitely could have done better...and really should have done better."

Charlie looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I almost got kicked out of school, my grades sucked. That's when I finally decided to enlist, same as Miles."

"So were you the drunken high school guy who was hooking up with everyone in your school?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Bass almost choked on his drink. "Ah, well, I guess you could say I had my fair share of girlfriends, yeah."

Charlie shook her head, "I remember my mom said something about you being a womanizer."

Bass rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, "well your mother was always one to have an opinion..."

Charlie half smiled. "So, I guess you were with a lot of women then?"

Bass turned to look up at her, unsure of where this line of questioning was going. "I guess, Charlie...why are you asking me about this?"

Charlie shrugged, "no reason...just curious I guess...about what life was like before the blackout...and it's not like I could or would ask questions like that to my mom or Miles."

The whiskey had started to take an effect by now and Charlie's questions were getting bolder by the minute. Bass was never one to be embarrassed but he was feeling the effects as well.

"So...I guess what I am really asking with all of these questions...would you say that you're good in bed?" Charlie asked, watching him closely.

Bass' eyes shot to Charlie's face, waiting to see if she was joking or if this some way of busting his chops. He couldn't find any indication of the sort.

"Well, I never got any complaints if that's what you're asking," Bass replied, feeling brazen.

Charlie half smirked, "care to prove it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bass was silent for a moment, searching Charlie's face for a sign that she was joking. She looked completely serious.

_That has to be the alcohol talking_, he thought to himself. _Charlie would never come out and say something like that_.

"I think it's about time to sleep off some of this alcohol," Bass chose to ignore her question and stood up from his place at the campfire.

Charlie stood up too, feeling slightly embarrassed by her brazen actions and the fact that he was completely blowing her off.

At certain points, she had been almost certain that he was attracted to her as well...but maybe she had been wrong.

Now he would clearly have the upper hand. Damn.

* * *

"I wonder where your mom and Miles are," Bass spoke up from his position on his bedroll. He had tried to lie down to weaken the effects of the whiskey and get his mind off the fact that Charlie Matheson had propositioned him.

"I don't know, guess they got caught up at Grandpa's," was all Charlie offered. She was completely mortified. She was also lying on her bedroll, feeling a little sick at the moment.

"It's gotten pretty late, wonder if they decided to stay there," Bass thought aloud. After all, they wouldn't want to be caught lurking about after the Willoughby curfew. In the past, they had opted to stay the night at Gene's rather than risk a run-in with the Patriots after hours.

"Does it matter?" Charlie asked, her tone flat.

Bass turned to look at her, "just an observation, Charlotte."

Charlie rolled her eyes. This man was driving her crazy!

"Very observant of you there, they aren't here...whatever."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bass sat up on his elbows. "Aren't you the least bit concerned that something may have gone wrong?"

"No, I'm not...and I'll tell you why. I trust Miles. I know how he operates and staying at Grandpa's is exactly what he would so if they got caught up there and it got too late. They don't want to draw attention," Charlie replied.

Bass shook his head in agreement. It appeared that Charlie knew her uncle as well Bass used to.

"I'm just going to sleep," Charlie said, laying back and rolling over. Bass watched her roll to her side, her tank top riding up to bare the flesh of her back.

Bass shut his eyes tightly. It had taken every ounce of willpower not to act on Charlie's proposition...but he chalked it up to alcohol. If or when something happened, he didn't want it to be in a drunken haze that would eventually give way to regret in the light of day.

Some time later, Bass woke up to see that the others still had not returned. He had decided that they must have stayed at Gene's after all. Then, he noticed something very warm against his arm.

He looked down to see that Charlie had curled up next to him on his bedroll and had snuggled under the covers with him. Bass looked at her for any sign that she was awake, but it appeared that she was clearly asleep.

She was really making this difficult and wasn't giving up so easily!

He reached out to barely stroke her arm with a gentle touch. At the touch, she seemed to stir, not having been in a deep sleep.

The two lie on their sides, facing one another and looking into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Bass asked.

Charlie's eye contact never wavered. "I wanted to be close to you," she finally admitted...saying the words that had been in her mind for months.

She reached up and began to stroke his neck, where his curls met his ear. Bass closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You know why not," Bass said, opening his eyes.

Charlie was silent for a moment, not willing to be rejected again, "...you're right, I'm sorry...you don't want this...and I am just being stupid-"

She made a move to get up when Bass suddenly grabbed her arm to keep her from moving.

In one swift move, he pulled her down to lie on top of him and took her lips with his, deepening the kiss as he pulled her as close to him as he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

The two were enveloped within one another in a tight embrace, tongues fighting for dominance, and hands reaching to feel every inch of the other person. Charlie had heard people describe this and it wasn't just sex- it was an experience unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had heard people use the term "making love" and this was the closest thing she could imagine to that concept. The physical act was pleasurable but the emotion behind it made it so much more intense than she had ever expected.

After a while, the two pulled apart, breathless and Charlie laid her head on Bass' chest as he stroked her back and kissed her shoulder.

"Wow," was all she could think to say, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Bass replied, completely spent.

Bass thought to himself for a moment, starting to chuckle. Charlie could feel Bass' body shaking and sat up to face him.

"Something funny?" she asked, starting to feel a little self conscious.

Bass stopped chuckling and just smirked, "it's nothing really."

Charlie looked at him, questioning and starting to feel more ill at ease. Bass could immediately see her expression.

"I was just wondering, did this live up to your dreams?"

Charlie swatted his shoulder, "shut up."

Bass started chuckling again before pulling her down to lie against him again.

"Well, I may not have dreams but I can tell you - this lived up to every fantasy I've ever had about you, and then some," Bass said, fixing her with a deep gaze.

Charlie wasn't easily embarrassed but could feel a blush start to creep across her cheeks.

"You've fantasized about me, huh?" she asked with interest.

"Are you kidding me?" Bass asked. "From the moment I met you, I was intrigued...and then when I saw you again after New Vegas, that's when I really started thinking about it."

"When I wanted you dead?" Charlie asked flatly.

Bass smirked again, "yeah, I guess even then...but there were other times that I thought about it even more -especially when we would argue on our way to Willoughby..."

Just as he started to pull her back down for another kiss -

"What the hell is going on here?!" the words came from a voice, standing above them.

Miles.


	7. Chapter 7

They were frozen. Charlie had reached to quickly cover herself with the blanket on Bass' bedroll as Bass sat up to face Miles.

Miles just stood there, frozen in place as well with a shocked Rachel gaping from behind him. Aaron had taken one look at the scene and immediately walked away, not ready for the backlash that was inevitable.

"Bass, give me a reason, just one reason why I shouldn't put you out of your misery right now," Miles said through gritted teeth.

Bass just looked Miles in the eye, silently trying to find the words to respond.

"Miles," Charlie warned. "Why are you acting like somehow this is his fault?"

Miles raised his eyebrows and fixed his gaze on Charlie, "c'mon Charlie, are you saying that it's not his fault? I've known this son of a bitch for too many years to know that this is _**completely**_ his fault."

Bass sighed as Charlie spoke up again defiantly. "Despite what all of you seem to think of me, I'm not a 'kid' anymore. I am capable of making my own decisions and not being manipulated into anything...think of everything I have had to do just to survive...can you tell me that sleeping with Bass is worse than killing people?"

"It was just a stupid move, Charlie," Miles said.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Miles.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel spoke up and neither Bass nor Charlie was sure who exactly she was speaking to.

"Mom, you really don't want to be involved in this conversation," Charlie said. Rachel watched her silently.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked her in a biting tone.

"It means that you should understand a lot about falling for the wrong person," Charlie said, not quite realizing what she said until the words had slipped out.

Miles' eyes widened, as did Bass' as he turned to look at her.

"Oh you son of a bitch, I'm really going to kill you now," Miles took a step toward Bass when Charlie jumped up, the blanket wrapped around her.

"Stop! Miles, just stop!"

"Charlie, don't you see what's going on? He's just using you. You may be 'falling' for him and meanwhile he's just getting laid."

"Hey!" Bass spoke up. "Miles, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Bass, I have known you my entire life. You are **_not _**exactly big on monogamy."

"That's not fair and you know it," Bass said.

"So, what then, are you saying that you're in love with her?" Miles asked, quizzing him and his look shifts from Bass to Charlie.

Put on the spot in that moment in front of everyone- Bass froze.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Miles said, his tone full of disgust. He threw a shirt at Charlie.

"Get dressed, it's almost sun up- we have work to do," Miles said as he stalked away with Rachel in tow.

Charlie stood there, feeling humiliated. She had been stupid enough to let her guard down, admitting her feelings (pretty much on accident but still), only to seemingly be rejected in front of everyone.

No wonder almost everyone was bitter about relationships.

Bass reached for her arm, "Charlie."

Charlie jerked her arm away, "I need to get going." She threw the shirt over her head and reached for the rest of her clothes, quickly dressing to catch up with the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters, the show or the lyrics/song referenced in this chapter.**

...and so the post-blackout form of normalcy went on for the next few weeks.

Bass and Charlie fought alongside one another but they may as well have been total strangers off the battlefield. At least that is the way they approached the other.

Bass had frozen when Miles confronted the two of them and Charlie was humiliated by her admission of how deep her feelings actually ran. Both were too strong-willed (i.e. stubborn) so neither was willing to confront the complicated situation head-on, especially after the fallout of the discovery of their relationship.

Bass was terrified at the idea of needing someone as much as he felt that he needed Charlie. Her admission of feelings for him beyond the physical cemented his anxiety when he realized this could be a real and lasting relationship...in this world that was an absolutely terrifying thought because it meant you had so much more to lose...and Bass Monroe had made a lot of enemies.

Miles' anger over the whole interlude had dissipated, particularly because he had managed to keep everyone preoccupied with their plans to overthrow the Patriots.

The group had slowly formed a careful alliance with a neighboring camp that had proven to be a valuable resource and no allegiance to Willoughby or the Patriots; many had been refugees from New Vegas when the Patriots had taken over the area. They had managed to set up a base camp that had managed to go undetected, although it was only a matter of time.

One clear evening, the group was sitting around a campfire, enjoying music of the guitar player and singer who had joined their camp. They were entertaining the group with old "Pre-Blackout" hits.

"and now a fun favorite from the '80's, back when "video killed the radio star," the singer laughed to the crowd of those who were old enough to get the pop culture reference at all.

The guitar began playing the first few chords of the song.

Bass immediately recognized the song as a popular hit when he was growing up in Jasper, but this time the lyrics struck him in a different way than the previous times he had heard the song.

_You can look at the menu but you just can't eat_  
_You can feel the cushions but you can't have a seat_  
_You can dip your foot in the pool but you can't have a swim_  
_You can feel the punishment but you can't commit the sin_

_And you want her, and she wants you_  
_We want everyone_  
_And you want her, and she wants you_  
_No one, no one, no one ever is to blame_

Bass' eyes lifted from his beer to see that Charlie was looking right at him. He held her gaze for a moment before he turned back to watch the singer, taking a drink of his beer. The interaction had not been lost on Miles who observed from the other side of the campfire.

After Charlie and Bass had been caught that night, Miles had wondered if the two would just come out with their affair. After all, they were not kids and they really didn't need anyone's permission...but he had seen no evidence to that effect. In fact, it appeared to be just the opposite - off the battlefield, the two avoided each other at all costs.

Miles knew them both well enough to know that they were still affected by the situation - simply because despite the significant amount of attention each one received from new camp members of the opposite sex, neither appeared to be interested. Bass had been the king of 'hit 'em and quit 'em' pre-blackout but he showed no interest even in the New Vegas females who were less than subtle in their flirtatious intentions.

Bass showed no interest whatsoever...that's when it struck Miles- he had not seen Bass behave this way since the time he had met Shelly...the woman who became his wife in the post blackout world.

Upon that revelation, he realized how much the two of them may have actually meant to one another.

Miles walked over to where Charlie was sitting on a log by the campfire, gazing into the embers, appearing lost in thought. Miles looked up to see that Bass was watching the two of them. Miles rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Charlie as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him with a small smile that never quite reached her eyes, "doing fine."

"Yeah, you seem to be," Miles said wryly drinking his whiskey.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, in fact, I guess that I'm surprised I'm alive at all. It is a miracle that any of us have lasted this long."

Miles sat silently listening. "Well, we are alive but you're right, we never know how many days or even hours we have left...so we gotta make them count."

Charlie scoffed, "yeah, I suppose that's easy for you to say now that you're right back where you want to be with my mother."

"Charlie," Miles said sharply. "You aren't a child...no one is stopping you from doing what you want to do or being who you want to be."

"Oh, is that right?" Charlie said, standing up. "Do you think I ever asked for any of this? Do you think this is how I had hoped that my life would turn out?!" her voice gaining volume. "You had the luxury of thirty years of a normal life where your biggest problem was where to get your booze and pick up a woman."

Miles looked up at her, "Charlie, no one asked for this...this is just the life we have been dealt."

"Yeah well, I guess I am supposed to be happy that I am breathing at all...but you know what? I'm not. If I die tomorrow or next week, or next month, I don't think it much matters anymore," Charlie said. The protective uncle within himself cringed to hear her say such things.

"What am I actually out there fighting for? It's not like I can ever have the life I want to have," Charlie said.

"How do you know that? Things can change," Miles said. Charlie snapped on him immediately.

"Miles, you are about the least optimistic person I have ever met so excuse me if I'm not bowled over by your ray of hope," Charlie said sarcastically.

"What if you found someone to love and who loves you, would that make a difference? Would that make this life worth living?" Miles asked, looking her squarely in the eye. "...because there are people who do care if you are alive."

Charlie was silent for a moment, trying to read where Miles was going with his question. "Well, blood relatives are wonderful and all, but if I died tomorrow, you and Rachel could still go on without me, I'm sure."

Miles was silent, not knowing how to approach this situation or even sure that he wanted to.

"I can't even think about that, but I wasn't actually talking about your mother and me...I was actually talking about someone else who cares if you live or die." Charlie's eyes snapped to meet Miles and his glance reverted across the campfire to where Bass was sitting on a log drinking his beer.

"Yeah, he cares so much," Charlie said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "He just showers me with affection, haven't you noticed? The second he thought I had real feelings for him, he couldn't get away fast enough."

"Listen Uncle Miles, I appreciate the concern and all, but the truth is, people say what they want to get what they need and then they leave, whether they leave voluntarily or they die. That's just how it goes," Charlie said, turning and walking away from him.

Miles sighed. What f*&amp;^ed up universe would have him as a matchmaker for these two?


	9. Chapter 9

A few more weeks had passed since the night Miles had vowed to make things better between Bass and Charlie...it had just been a slow process...an extremely slow process...

Hell, this was one of the most difficult things for Miles to reconcile in his own mind. He had spent so many years hating Bass and becoming so disillusioned with the person he had become...suddenly realizing that Bass and Charlie meant more to one another than sparring partners was not an easy concept for him to digest...and for him to be the one to spearhead the "Bass and Charlie Reunion" is an approach for which he had to be very careful, for their sake and his own, because frankly, Rachel would kill him. He knew that supporting this relationship could quite positively ruin his own with Rachel...so he realized that he would have to be very methodical in his approach to push them together, without making his involvement obvious...again, not an easy process -

Bass and Charlie had continued to work together in battle for their common cause, remaining "professional" with one another but that was the extent of their interaction. Another newer camp member, Tyler, had begun to practice with Charlie during their training and that's when Miles got a few ideas...

"You're not doing it right," Tyler said, putting Charlie in another lock during their sparring session while Miles stood from the sidelines watching.

"How am I not doing this right, this is exactly what you showed me," Charlie said. She had enjoyed working with Tyler. He was a bit older than she and had more experience in battle. The two had talked and agreed to train when she and Bass had basically cut off most interaction. While Charlie didn't see Tyler in any way sexually, she did enjoy training with him, even when he would push her to the brink - which was actually quite valuable in training as that could be the difference between life and death on the battlefield.

Bass approached Miles while he watched the two train.

"I see that Charlie has found a new training partner," Bass observed aloud, trying to keep any emotion from his statement.

Miles glanced to the side, trying to gauge Bass' reaction. "Yeah - I have to say Tyler is pretty good. He's been able to work with her and show her some techniques."

"Huh," was all that Bass said. Miles shook his head and worked to maintain no emotion himself. These two are pathetic, he thought.

"See, you're doing it again!" Tyler shouted when Charlie missed.

"Damnit - that's because I am doing you told me- which clearly doesn't work!" Charlie shouted back.

"Some partnership...screaming at each other," Bass smirked.

Miles couldn't hide his own smirk, "Yeah, I know right. She keeps telling him that he's arrogant and he says she is stubborn."

"She is stubborn," Bass said through gritted teeth.

"Well isn't that the "pot calling the kettle black..." In fact, I realized, while listening to the two of them just now...They sound the way you and Charlie did-back when you were training together...a lot of tension."

Bass only looked at Miles, his mouth forming a firm line that showed he clearly wasn't amused with the observation.

"Yeah, you can see how well that turned out," Bass said.

"Well who knows - maybe it will end up better for them," Miles said.

At that, Bass just stalked away without another word, leaving Miles smiling to himself.

Step One complete!


	10. Chapter 10

The following night

The group was having a quiet dinner at Gene's and discussing strategy. There had been significant progress in bringing down Patriot troops and they were getting weaker by the day. This allowed more downtime for the group which involved leisure reading for Rachel, training for Charlie and Tyler, and drinking for Miles and Bass...lots of drinking.

"So, Charlie, it looks like Tyler has been a great asset for your training. His unit has really been great this past week," Miles spoke up at the dinner table. Tyler's unit of refugee fighters had been instrumental in taking out one of the Patriots' stronghold regimes the previous week.

"Yeah, he has a lot of valuable experience. The units are a great allies for us," Charlie said curtly. "It's a shame he is such a jackass."

"Charlie-," Rachel started in.

"-What? Mom, he is," Charlie responded. "He is good at what he does, but he sure knows it...he is extremely arrogant."

Miles only smirked as he saw Bass grit his teeth from across the table.

"Confidence is important in battle," Gene spoke up.

"Well there's confidence and then obnoxious arrogance," Charlie said.

"Then why do you train with him? If you can't stand him..." Bass finally spoke up after taking a large swig of his Whiskey.

Charlie's eyes cut to Bass as the two rarely spoke to one another, even in a group presence.

"Well, that's because I need someone to continue to work with me- everyone here has had more experience than I have," Charlie said abruptly.

"Oh, so it's about getting more experience..." Bass said shaking his head. Clearly, the Whiskey was taking effect and he was riding the fine line of becoming a jackass himself here.

"Yes, experience...I need to make sure I am good at this- it is really important to me and Tyler said that I am getting much better," Charlie said.

"Well I am sure Tyler will have no problem with giving you more 'experience' Charlotte," Bass said, drinking more Whiskey.

Rachel's fork made a loud 'clang' when it hit her plate and Aaron looked from Monroe to Charlie. Miles hid his face behind his own glass.

At that statement, Charlie jumped up from the table and stormed outside to the porch. Bass sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nice one, Bass," Miles said.

"Shut up," Bass replied, standing up to follow Charlie outside.

"Wait-" Rachel started to call after him.

"Rachel, just let him go," Miles said. "They need to talk." Rachel leaned back in her chair, resigned. She really didn't like this.

Meanwhile -

Charlie was sitting on the porch swing, looking out at the sunset. Bass walked outside, glass of Whiskey in hand (for liquid courage at this point!).

"What the hell was that crack about 'experience' anyway?" Charlie turned to him. "Is that what you think of me? I would just jump into bed with anyone who gives me any sort of attention?"

"That's not how I meant it," Bass said, taking a seat beside her. "...but Tyler is a man who appears to like women...I'm sure he has at least thought about it."

"Of course he has," Charlie said.

"Now look who sounds arrogant," Bass replied quickly.

Charlie glared at him, "I just know because Tyler made it very clear that he would be interested if I were so inclined to see him that way."

"...but you don't? See him that way?" Bass had to ask, even if he was unsure if he would like the answer.

"I actually don't," Charlie said. "...but what does it matter to you if I did?"

Bass only watched her in silence.

"It does matter to me...that's the problem...because it shouldn't and it can't...not in any tangible way," Bass responded after a moment.

Charlie shook her head. "Listen, don't do me any favors by pretending either. I know you sleep around so I am not delusional enough to think that you really care who I spend time with..."

"I haven't been with anyone since you and before that, it had been a really long time...because of you," Bass said, looking her square in the eye.

Charlie was surprised at that information.

"Lack of other options?" Charlie asked, knowing well that wasn't the reason. Bass had been propositioned numerous times by clan members, refugees and even women from Tyler's unit.

"Just not interested," Bass said. "I care about you- you have to know that, right?"

"...just not enough to stand up to Miles and my mother," Charlie said.

"Damnit Charlie, it's not just about them!" Bass roared. "I can't do it - I can't get close to you...I can't go through that again, with anyone."

Charlie shook her head, trying to will the tears forming in her eyes from sneaking down her cheeks. Losing Shelly had closed him off to anyone else - or at least the fear of losing someone had closed him off to the possibility of being with someone.

"I care about you more than you will ever know and to hell what anyone else thinks about it," Bass said, leaning forward in his chair to look right in her eyes. "...I need for you to know that...but I just can't risk it...if we were together and I lost you..." he faded off, remembering the deep pain of loss that he had tried to bury in his work, war, death, and violence.

Charlie shook her head silently, turning away so he couldn't see the tears that had streamed down her cheeks. There was no changing his mind on this, she could see that. He cared about her. That wasn't necessarily love and it certainly wasn't enough for him to be willing to open up to someone else. It was truly a lost cause.

Charlie stood up from her chair, her form over his seated position. "Well, thank you for telling me...but I guess there really isn't anything more to say."

She walked to the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her just in time to miss Bass lean forward in his chair with tears streaming down his own cheeks.


End file.
